Detonation
by DelicateSnowflakeThing
Summary: A bomb goes off in Ashley Waters. Sang & the boys get caught up in the aftermath & the ensuing consequences.
1. Chapter 1 - Detonation

All characters belong to CL Stone. I'm just playing with them!

I slowly began to flutter my eyes lids. They felt heavy & were unwilling to fully open. Specks of dust swirled in front if my face working together to blur my vision. It was dark, but I could just about make out the shape of a chair lying on its side under a table. Some papers were scattered around me. Shutting my eyes in confusion I realised that I was lying on the floor on my front. My right arm stretched out above my head, my fingers were still clutching the note book that Dr Green had just handed me. Thinking of him had my senses rushing back. Victor and I had stayed behind after class. Dr Green had just handed back my homework book when there had been a deafening boom. North had been right. The bomb threats had escalated from empty boxes to actual explosives.

My mind immediately wandered to where the guys would be, desperately hoping that none of them had been near the explosion. I felt a growing anxiety as I thought of them all. Silas & North were off campus with the football team & Nathan out doing something for the Academy, but Luke, Gabe, Kota, Dr. Green, Victor & Mr Blackbourne had all been on site. Swallowing down my panic I realised that I at least could look after Victor and Dr. Green.

Scrambling up off of the floor I heard a crunching sound. Glass was scattered everywhere, the windows must have been shattered when the bomb had gone off. I stood gingerly, careful to avoid cutting my hands and knees on the glass. My right leg felt numb & I lent on a table to take the wait off of it. I guessed I had landed badly on that side when I'd fallen. I immediately spotted Dr green lying on the floor. As I reached him I saw the he was already stirring. Bringing his hands flat to the floor he pushed himself up to sitting. Gingerly stepping over debris I made my way to him.

"Dr. Green. Sean. Are you ok?" My voice croaked out. My throat hurt from breathing in the dusty air that still hadn't quite settled. I coughed a little to clear my throat.

"Yes." He mumbled. For a moment he looked a little bewildered and then I could see the change in him as his medical training kicked in. Rising quickly he grasped me by the shoulders "Are you ok Sang?"

"I just fell on my side. Nothing's broken." I coughed out. One hand moved up to hold my neck, the other wrapped around my back pulling me in for an embrace. His thumb tilted my chin up and his sift green eyes gazed into mine. Mumbling something I didn't catch he leaned down and planting a delicate kiss against my lips. Even under these circumstances I could feel a blush heat my cheeks. Really, when was I going to get used to them kissing me?

"Where's Victor?" Dr. Greens voice calm & assertive. Exactly what I needed to hear.

"I don't know. He was standing beside me when it happened." Turning I made my way back to where I had been lying. The dust had settled now and it was easier to see around the room. Dr. Green followed me switching on a light from key ring torch. My heart stopped for a moment as the light settled on a bloody hand poking out from under an upturned chair. Dr Green moved the chair revealing Victors prone body. A gash as his forehead was bloody heavily. I gasped throwing myself to the floor beside his head. My breath came out in short bursts.

"Don't panic Sang. It's probably not as bad as it looks. Head wounds can bleed profusely." Dr. Green sounded confident and my anxiety dropped a notch. Victors face was deathly pale & my fingers shook as they gently brushed at his cool cheek. I wiped some of the blood away with my hand in an attempt to clean him up a little. Dr. Green was all business his fingers automatically going to Victors neck to check for a pulse. "See, his pulse is strong. Thats a good sign." He passed me his phone. "Here, call Mr Blackbourne and tell him where we are. I'll need help moving Victor out of the building." Just like before when Gabriel been injured, he was putting me to work.

I stabbed at phone pressing the buttons that would call Mr Blackbourne. The phone a answered on the first ring. "Sean." Came the assertive voice of Mr Blackbourne.

"Mr Blackbourne, it's Sang. We are in room 212 and Victors been hurt."

"I'm on my way" he hung up

"He's coming." I relayed to Dr. Green.

"Help me to get him up Sang. I would feel safer if we were all out of this class room."

The adrenaline of the last few minutes had subsided leaving me feeling weak & totally shattered. Thinking I might be close to fainting I leant against the class room door frame looking out at Dr. Green and Victor. I knew that my voice would sound impossibly small even for me as I called for Dr. Green.

"Dr. Green?" I managed in a whisper.

"Just a moment Sang" I saw that he was busy settling Victor onto the floor of the hallway. Checking his eyes again to see if they were reactive. I could wait a little longer I was sure. Leaning against the door frame exhaustion slowly crept through my body. I almost couldn't feel my right leg at all now. It was the first time since waking up in the gloom of the wrecked class room that I'd looked at myself. Holding my hands out I saw that they were dirty & covered in blood. Victors blood. My chest tightened & I struggled to take a breath. He had to be ok. There wasn't any other option. They had all promised never to leave me & I believed them. Trusted them. So he'd be ok. I would see his fire eyes again. I absolutely ould. I had to hold onto that.

Feeling a little hazy & unfocused I looked up as I heard rushed footsteps coming up the stairwell. My finger fluttering to my lower lip.

"Miss Sorenson?" Mr Blackbournes commanding voice penatrated my conscience, waking me up. His intense eyes flickering over my face and body seemed to soften as he realised I was ok. His gaze continued to hold mine as he strode from the top of the stairs to kneel by Victor.

"The others?" I croaked out my emotions getting the better of me.

"All fine & accounted for Miss Sorenson. They are helping with any injuries & directing the students to evacuation points." His intense gaze searched my face. "Are you ok Miss Sorenson?"

My automatic response of yes faltered on my lips. I had promised to be honest with them. "Dazed. A bit bruised I think." My side was definitely going to be black & blue tomorrow.

Mr Blackbourne nodded. "Sean, how's Victor?" Mr Blackbourne commanded of Dr Green.

"I think he'll be fine." answered. "However, there could be a nasty concussion & maybe a hairline fracture. We need to get him to the hospital to confirm."

Victor was going to be ok. The others were ok. I sighed softly in relief. Taking a deep breath I did my best to rally myself. Straightening my back I wiped bloody hands down my body in an attempt to clean them. I frowned as my fingers came into contact with something with something from under my skirt at my outside right thigh. Lifting the skirt material I glanced down and with a curious sense of detachment I saw a piece of glass protruding out from my leg. Thinking of the knife I had pulled from Gabriel the month before, I automatically reached for the glass & tugged it out. It didn't hurt. I didn't really feel much of anything. I held it in my hand. The blood glistened against the glass as it dripped off and plopped on to the floor. My eyes followed the drops watching them gather at my feet. There was a small pool of blood collecting around my right foot. Too much to have come from the shard of glass. Frowning, I followed the dark blood trail back up my leg and sucked in a shallow breath as I saw blood gently pulsing from the wound where the glass had been.

While Dr Green continued to check Victors limbs for injuries I heard Mr Blackbourne on the phone calling for medical assistance. Did he just mention a helicopter? I wasn't sure. I felt like I was beginning to fade again. Glancing down I saw that the puddle of blood at my foot had grown rapidly. A small gasp escaped my lips.

"I'm sorry" I breathed to them both. Mr Blackbourne frowned at me and Dr. Green looked up from Victors motionless body.

"I think I need you Sean" my small voice cracked as I looked to the floor. Their eyes followed mine settling on the growing pool of blood. The only noise was the clatter of Mr Blackbournes phone dropping to the floor.

"Sang" they both called out in unison. Although I heard them rush towards me I couldn't see them as dark spots began to erupt before my eyes. The floor disappeared from beneath my feet as I was carried from the doorway. I could smell Mr Blackbournes spring soap scent as he gently placed me on the ground.

"Miss Sorenson? Sang?" Mr Blackbournes voice seemed to be coming from some distance away. I could feel Sean working on my leg and a sharp pain in my thigh made me gasp, snapping me fully lucid. "Miss Sorenson. Stay awake. Stay with us. You're going to be fine" Mr Blackbournes hands cupped my face and gave it a little shake. "I promise." His steel eyes demanded that I respond. As the pain in my leg receded I gazed into his perfect face. I knew what I had to say, what I needed to say. Something that I had known for a while, but felt that I couldn't say aloud. I had thought that to say it to them would be wrong, but in this moment I knew that it was the only thing that mattered. My hand fluttered up to settle on Mr Blackbournes cheek. My voice was weak but I forced the words through my lips.

"I love you Owen. I...1 love all of you." Shock register on his beautiful features, but the last thing I saw was the beginning of his millimetre smile.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Single Rose

Part 2 - The single Rose

I first became aware of a roaring in my head, a thick fog of noise. That and a rhythmic high pitched beeping. Such an awful throbbing headache, I would of cringed if I could have. I tried to open my eyes, but they just felt too heavy. Everything felt heavy, like my body was made of lead and was unable to find the energy to lift an eyelid let alone an arm or a leg. Patiently, I lay waiting for something to happen. As the noise in my head settled I realised I could feel that my hand was being held. Victor! I recognised the feel of those long tapered fingers as his thumb gently brushed back and forth over the back of my hand. Any anxiety I had started to feel faded under Victors soothing presence.

"No, there's nothing we can do for the moment but wait. We haven't had all the votes in. We are still waiting for Mr Coleman, Mr Taylor & Mr Lee. The plan hasn't changed." Mr Blackbourne. His authoritive voice peircing through the fog a little. He sounded stressed, but that couldn't be right. He always kept himself in control. What was going on?

"But from what you said..."

"Enough." Mr Blackbourne interrupted North. "This isn't getting us anywhere. It's not the place and its certainly not the time. We need to concentrate on Miss Sorenson and her well being. The other issue can wait." So North and Mr. Blackbourne were also here, but where was here?

"Agreed." I recognised the soothing tones of Dr. Green. "Sangs recuperation and safety is priority over everything else. We need to find this bomber Owen. Now! Sang and the team continue to be in danger while he's still out there." Bomber?! Dr. Green laying in the gloom. Victor prone on the floor, blood smeared on his forehead. Dr. Green checking for his injuries. Partial memories came flooding back. Images rushing through my head causing me to inch closer to full consciousness. My eyes opened a crack. Immediately my blurry vision met Victors scrutiny.

"Dr. Green!" Victors gaze hadn't left mine. His eyes lacked their usual fire and the hand that held mine grasped me a little tighter. A sharp intake of breath heralded the arrival of Sean and he took Victors place beside me. His face filled my vision, his soft green eyes looked tired, but he gently smiled.

"Sang, do you now where you are?" Frowning I found the energy to move my head a little. As I did so I could feel something move around my nose and cheeks. Oxygen tubes? My frown deepened. There were machines just behind Dr. Green and I made the connection in my head that this was where the beeping was coming from. My head flopped back on to crisp white sheets, the little strength I had gone.

"Errrr hospital?" My voice was barely a whisper. My mouth was dry and my lips tingled. I started to bring my fingers to my mouth only to grimance as I felt a pinch at my hand. I guessed I had an IV line there.

"That's right Sang. The academy hospital."

"Can I have some water please?" I managed to croak out.

"Soon pumpkin. I just need to check your vitals first."

"Ok." I breathed out. Sean was in professional mode. I lay sedately as he flashed a light in my eyes, checked my blood pressure, temperature and took some blood.

"How do you feel Sang?"

"A bit groggy I guess, tired. My head is throbbing some. What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Frowning I glanced around at North at my right side, Victor who had moved to the end of the bed and Mr Blackbourne where he was now standing next to Sean. They seemed to be waiting with baited breath for my answer. My lips continued to tingle and saliva collected in my mouth. Heat began to rise up my back and head. I could feel the blood draining from my face.

"I...I don't feel..."

"Do you feel sick?" I couldn't talk. Nodding I shifted position trying to sit up. Norths strong arm slid behind my back supporting me and I promptly throw up into a cardboard bowl that Sean held out for me. North held my hair back from my face, his other hand rubbing soothing circles on my back. I'd never been sick in front of anyone before. My family had never cared if I'd been ill. Being sick was something to be done in private with no one watching. I felt mortified.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry" I choked out, tears pricking my eyes.

"Don't worry Sang sweetheart. It's the effects from the anaesthetic causing nausea. There's nothing to be sorry for."

I frowned. "Anaesthetic?" I slumped against North feeling a little dizzy. He gently placed me back amongst the stiff pillows. Dr. Green and Mr Blackbourne exchanged looks and I know there was something going on, but I had no idea what. Mr Blackbourne gave an infinitesimal nod. Dr. Green pulled up a chair and took my hand in both of his giving it a gentle squeeze. I understood. I was to trust him.

"What do you remember Sang?"

"Errrr I'm not too sure. There was a bomb wasn't there? Japanese class had just ended." I draw in a sharp breath as I remembered details. "Victor was hurt." I sought him out now. "Victor? Are you ok?" Norths gentle but firm hand kept me from surging forward. I couldn't believe that I hadn't asked him already. It should have been the first thing I did. Victors eyes glistened and I hated that I had caused him to be unhappy. He was looking pale.

"Please don't worry about me Princess. I'm absolutely fine. Just a few stitches on my forehead and a bandaged hand." I throw him a worried look. "Which isn't going to effect my playing at all." He added with a small smile and wiggled his fingers at me for good measure.

"Ok." I said in a small voice. I looked back to Sean and Mr Blackbourne. "We carried Victor into the corridor didn't we?" I shook my head in exasperation. "I'm sorry, I don't think I remember anything else." Leaning forward Mr Blackbourne pushed his glasses up at the corner.

"Do you remember what happened when I arrived Miss Sorenson?" Did I? Had Mr Blackbourne been there? I gave a small uncertain shake of my head.

"You were with us Mr Blackbourne?" A hint of panic flittered though me. I didn't like the idea of things happening that I couldn't remember. My fingers fluttered to my mouth. His steel eyes held a hint of sadness.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter that you can't remember. Please continue Dr. Green." Sean tilted my chin so that he had my attention again.

"When the blast happened you must have fallen on some glass. There was a piece stuck in your thigh. It had pierced a descending branch of your lateral femoral artery and you had begun to bleed out. We had to give you a transfusion and operated on you to mend the tear." His hand reached up and gently cupped my face. "You've been unconscious for around 24 hours. You're on pain killers, fluids, oxygen and have a catheter. But all in all everything seems to have gone well. After a few days of bed rest we can start to exercise the leg and you'll be up and around soon". He closed his eyes and swallowed. When he opened them I could only see sadness. "I have to apologise to you Sang. If I had examined you at the time..." My free hand stretched up to his mouth, my fingers covering his lips and I smiled into his eyes. I didn't like to see him so serious, so, sad.

"I'm ok. If you hadn't been there...Sean...thank you." A nudge at my arm brought be to the attention of Victor who held out a glass. North helped me to sit again. Sipping the cold, fresh water felt like heaven and I was giving a weak grin when the door burst open and rest of the guys tumbled in.

"Oy, Trouble! I leave you for five fucking minutes and you decide to wake up. Fucking typical." He didn't smile. Leaning up against the far wall he put his head back and closed his eyes. Kota moved to my left took my hand from Sean and leaned into me.

"I'm so glad you're awake Sang." His eyes seemed a little fierce beneath his glasses and they searched mine, looking I think for confirmation that I was ok. Holding my neck with his other hand he planted a small lingering kiss at my cheek. "We've all been here waiting for you to wake up."

"Hey Peanut"

"Hey Honey." Nathan unceremoniously barged North out of the way and promptly shoved one of my fingers in his mouth. I gave a half hearted giggle and he bent down dropping a kiss to my cheek.

"Hey Nathan. Careful with her." North almost bellowed, clearly feeling on edge.

"Dude, relax." Luke piped up. I felt the bed shift at my feet and looked down to see Luke sprawling at the end of the bed. He peeled the sheet back exposing a foot. He gently took it and bending his head down he quickly kissed each of my toes. His lithe fingers wrapped around my foot and he looked up grinning at me. He didn't look well though and had dark smudges under his eyes.

"Angelle mou, we missed you." Silas took a step forward to approach the bed. Nathan made room for him as he placed a gentle kiss at my cheek and then gave me a full on hug nearly picking me up off of the bed. Silas hugs were amazing even when I was so tired. After a grunt from North Silas put me down. They all seemed to need to touch me somehow and I them. My face immediately flamed as I became acutely aware that all I had on was a flimsy hospital gown, surrounded by my nine ridiculously gorgeous boys. In that moment I don't think I could have been happier. I was also starting to wilt. My eyes closed as I became a little dizzy. I felt Dr. Greens hand rest on my shoulder.

"Breathe evenly Sang. Let the oxygen help you. Right guys, we need to let Sang rest. You all can stay but keep the tone low. I don't want any stress in this room and that's an order. I'll be back later Sang. I have a few patients to check up on. Rest."

It wasn't hard to take Dr. Greens advise. I felt pretty out of it and as the day wore on I slipped in and out of fitful sleep. I was just exhausted and couldn't stay awake for too long. Whenever I woke at least half of the boys seemed to be there. Holding my hand giving me much needed comfort. With all the trouble I'd brought on the them, I didn't feel like I deserved it. I woke at one point to a rhythmic, gentle stroking over the back of my hand and fingers. Kota sat beside me. His brow furrowed in concern as he watched me. Gabriel was standing at the end of the bed. His expression haunted. He hadn't seemed his usual glib self since I'd first woken up.

"Are you ok Gabriel?" I quietly asked. He closed his eyes and snorted.

"Stuck in a fucking hospital bed looking as weak as a kitten and she asks me if I'm ok. You are so full of shit Sang!" Gabriel started to make his way to the door.

"Gabriel." Kota barked at him, but he didn't turn around. I knew what he needed from me, but I couldn't run after him this time. He was going to have to come to me.

"Do I sing in my sleep Meanie?" I whispered. He halted in front of the door, his back still facing the room, his head slumped and shoulders drooped. Turning his head towards me I could see that his eyes had welled up. He was blinking rapidly. Something seemed to have broken within him. He looked awful. I wanted my carefree, playful Meanie back.

"Fucking hell trouble" he took a step forward to approach the bed and before I knew it I was in his arms. His face pushed into my shoulder and neck. "This is so hard Sang, seeing you here like this." His face brushed up against my cheek. Turning his head his gorgeous lips gently grazed across my skin, his warm breath caressing my ears made me shiver. I could feel a blush travel over my face.

"It's harder if you're not here by my side Meanie." He pulled back a little so that I could see his face.

"I'm really sorry Sang. I didn't mean to be a shit. I'm just so fucking freaked out by it all. By what could have happened. Fuck it, by what did happen! I can't lose you. I can't live without you. I'm not even sure if I was really living before you came along. Just coasting, waiting for you." I trailed my fingers down his cheek not really knowing what to say. I found his words a little overwhelming, but I was glad he was with me. He warmed my heart. Gabriel stayed by my side until I dosed off again and I was grateful for it. I was grateful for all of them. I still felt unable to fall into a deep sleep. Instead I seemed to hovered always on the verge of waking. I heard parts of whispered conversations and the guys going in and out of the room. Occasionally I felt a hand at my wrist and assumed Dr. Green was checking up on me. I didn't have the energy to wake fully though and my mind wandered all over the place, the boys, school, my parents, Volto, Hendricks and McCoy. All the things I worried about. In the quiet my mind was a jumble of images. As I tried to rid myself of them I felt my head being pushed firmly to the side and into the pillow. A hand came over my mouth and loosely covered it. I couldn't see who it was, they were behind me, but my senses were assaulted by the smell of plum and jasmine. It made me shiver. From behind me came the distorted mechanical voice that I was coming to recognise.

"You need to be ready Sang. I'm going to come for you soon and take you away from them. I'm going to save you and take you back to where you belong."

There was a light touch at my forehead and I had the sickening thought that I'd just been kissed. The hands left my face. Full awareness had come quickly, but by the time I could look up and around me he and gone. All I saw was the door swinging shut. I wanted to scream, but my throat wouldn't allow it. All that came out was a surprised squeak. Not loud enough to alert anyone that I was in trouble. I started to look around for a panic button or a phone, but instead stared in shock at what I found beside me on the bed. I didn't want to touch it or the note that lay beside it. I started to shake just looking at it. He was invading my life. How did he know? I shut my eyes and turned away trying to block the image from my mind. I could still visualise it. A single red Chrysler Imperial rose.


	3. Chapter 3 - Catheters, Condos & Kisses

Part 3 - Catheters, Condos & Kisses

All hell had broken loose. North had Silas up against the wall and they were shouting at each other in Greek. Luke was doing his best to pull them apart, but not having much success. Kota stood just muttering to himself his hand wedged in his hair. I sounded like he was counting. I didn't now where the others were. They had all been in a family meeting in Dr. Greens office when I'd had my visitor. They thought I'd be safe here. Finding out they had been wrong only made their anger all the more explosive.

They had come into the room to find me sitting up, relatively calm but shaking. The boys immediately knew something had happened. I couldn't believe that Volto had been here. Right here inside the Academy hospital. How was that possible? I hadn't wanted to tell them. To add extra worry to the burden that they already carried, but keeping it to myself wasn't an option. They wouldn't trust me if I didn't trust them. I hadn't been able to talk I had been shaking so much, so I just held out the note to Kota. He had read it aloud.

"Sang, get well soon. Volto." God, he even knew my nickname for him. I didn't get a chance to explain anything else.

"What?" North had roared his face angry and red. I'd cringed back into the pillows. Seriously they must have left me alone just for a few minutes and here I was causing trouble. Silas was talking fast in Greek. Whatever he'd said had caused North to turn on him. They were shouting at each other. Loudly. It seemed to bring Kota back to the present and he immediately took charge of the situation.

"North! Silas!" Kota barked. "You need to control yourselves." He took out his phone and stabbed at the buttons. "Mr. Blackbourne we need you in Sangs room. Bring the others." North's voice cranked up a notch. Silas had muttered something that caused North to let loose on him. He'd shoved Silas by the shoulders up against the far wall by the door. Luke was trying his best to intervene, by pulling North away.

"Please stop." I tried to shout, but my vocal cords cracked and my plead got lost amongst the more dominate voices. Luke, Silas & North were all talking over each other, although its was hard to hear anyone over North. Kota was still trying to calm them down, but it was a loosing battle. Luke managed to get in between them. In reaction North jerked his arm away from Luke's grasp, sending him sprawling on to the floor. I hated to see them behaving like this and being stuck in the bed there was nothing I could do to prevent it. My body was shaking and I took in deep breathes in an attempt to get control of myself. Planting my hands over my face I leaned forward hissing in pain as my right elbow rested on my leg. This was too much for me. Really all I wanted to do was sleep, wake up and find that this had just been one of my nightmares. I felt the air shift as the door swung open.

"What the hell is going on?" Thank goodness. Mr Blackbourne had arrived. I looked up as Dr. Green and Nathan came to stand by the bed, Gabriel hovered by the door and Victor went to Luke.

"Mr. Taylor?" He demanded of North. This seemed to bring North fully back into the moment, registering for the first time his actions. He looked down at Luke, whom with Victors assistance was getting up.

"Shit. Luke I didn't mean..."

"It's ok dude. Just put Silas down!

"Fine." He snapped, taking a step back from Silas. He glared at him though, jabbed a finger at his chest and muttered "No more talk of doing that. It's not happening." What wasn't happening? I was throughly confused.

"Mr. Lee. Begin." Grim faced Kota handed Mr. Blackbourne the note and filled him in on what he knew.

"Miss Sorenson?" Mr. Blackbourne came to the head of the bed, his demanding expression giving me the confidence to relate the details of how I'd woken to find my head being held and what Volto had said to me. I looked at him only, avoiding eye contact with the others, afraid to see their reactions. I could hear the odd curse though and exclamations of shock and anger. I held back about Voltos kiss. I didn't want to keep things from them, but knew for sure that it would at the very least start North off again. He was reaching the limit of what he could take. I think we all were. Mr. Blackbourne gave me an assessing look.

"Are you sure there's nothing else you want to tell me Miss Sorenson?" I bit my lip and shook my head. Mr. Blackbournes eyes narrowed at me. I saw him exchange a fleeting glance with Dr. Sean who gave an infinitesimal shake of the head. He didn't press me further.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see him. I tried but he was too quick." The reassurance that Mr. Blackbourne had provided dissipated and tears started to well in my eyes.

"Hey Princess, don't do that. Don't cry!" Victor held my hand and took a tissue from the bedside table. As he did his attention was drawn by the stem of the rose that was now half hidden under the corner of the pillow. He grabbed it.

"Wait, where did this come from?"

"It was...it was next to the note." I murmured nervously looking anywhere but at the boys faces. Not easy to do when all nine of them were here surrounding me.

Silas muttered something in Greek under his breath. North turned on him again, his biceps bulged as his hands balled at his thighs. "You are not taking her to Greece." He said through clenched teeth, desperately attempting to keep his anger under control. What? Silas wanted to take me to Greece? I groaned and rolled into myself trying to block out the escalating noise. The tears were flowing freely now. Frowning, Dr. Green came to me and took my pulse. I could feel my heart hammering fast against my chest so I knew it wouldn't be good. The grimace on Sean's face confirmed that it was fast.

"Silas, North, get out now. Come back when you've cooled down. I don't care if there is a good reason, I don't want this atmosphere around Sang again." Dr. Greens eyes swept across everyone, letting them know that he was talking to all of them. "Am I understood?" He snapped. I was a little shocked. I'd never heard Dr. Green talk to the guys with such terseness before. I guessed he was reaching his limit too.

"I think we can all agree that Miss Sorenson isn't up to dealing with this kind of behaviour right now." Mr Blackbourne pointed to me and the boys for the first time realised that I was weeping. Silent tears streaming down my face. My head was pounding. I was just exhausted and clearly very emotional. I knew that the boys hated it when I cried, but I couldn't hold it back and to be perfectly honest I didn't want to. It felt cathartic.

"Shit!" North turned, shifting uncomfortably. Looking at me he seemed to become a little calmer. "Sang! I'm sorry." Rubbing his hand over his face he came to me and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and then on my cheek. Silas came up behind him.

"Aggele mou. Forgive me." Silas hesitated a moment before coming to the bed. He also kissed me on the cheek, but bent to give me a gentle hug too His hand lingered in mine for a moment before he placed it on Norths shoulder and they both left the room. The door closed with a decided click.

Luke stood quietly in the corner his eyes looked cautious as if he wasn't sure if he should approach me. Nathan came and held my hand, while the others began discussing what should happen next

"It's not safe here. We have to move her now." Victor said, "She should stay with me. Its the securest place for her to be."

Nathan snorted. "No offence Victor, but after the last incident I wouldn't call the mansion secure."

"That was exceptional circumstances. The staff have all been vetted now. It's perfectly safe."

"She's not fucking well enough to go anywhere." Gabriel throw back, his voice rising.

"Enough." Mr Blackbourne sliced his hand through the air, his authoritative tone cut through all the others and silence fell. "Mr Griffin take Mr Coleman, go home and bring back clothes and whatever else Miss Sorenson might need for a couple of days. Mr Morgan analyse the hospitals CCTV footage and see if you can access the cameras around the hospitals entrances and exits. Mr Taylor do a sweep in here, maybe he left something behind this time. Go!" The boys immediately sprang into action. Muttering their goodbyes, Luke, Victor, Gabriel and Nathan all came and planted a kiss on my cheek, but were then straight out the door. They needed the occupation. Waiting around wasn't something my boys did well.

"Mr. Lee." Mr. Blackbourne beckoned him with his head and they both moved to the far wall along with Dr. Green. A hushed, but what looked like heated discussion ensued. Kota was facing me, his lips pursed and he wore a bleak expression on his face. Luke came to stand next to me at the side of the bed, blocking my view of them.

"Well Sang, this is one way to get yourself sprung from hospital. Wish you'd chosen to do it a little less dramatically though." He chuckled and winked at me. I knew he was trying to distract me from the impromptu meeting taking place, but I still gave him a small smile and reached for his hand. He's warm fingers caressed mine for a minute before he went back to checking around the room. After a thorough search all Luke had found was a few bits of fluff and a strand of blonde hair, most likely mine. Dr. Green came and handed him a clear plastic bag in which Luke placed the rose, along with the note and the other finds.

"Mr. Lee, Mr. Taylor, ask discreetly if anything was seen in or around the hospital. We need a description." Luke bent to brush his lips to my cheek and then went to the door. He smiled at me as he waited there for Kota, he was usually quiet.

Kota faltered for a moment before coming to me as if he was uncomfortable with leaving. "I'll be back very soon. Don't stress. We are here for you." He murmured into my ear, before also kissing me on the cheek. Luke pulled the door open and they both left. I realised that they had all felt to need to kiss me. I had thought maybe they would be jealous when they saw me being kissed by another of them, but instead they just waited their turn to be with me. Even if that meant the others were watching, it didn't seem to bother them. I frowned wandering if they would feel the same if one of them had kissed me on the mouth. Surely that would be much more intimate. Would they object then?

"They mean well Miss Sorenson. It's been a hard 24 hours for the team and this latest new is...unexpected." He came over and taking a handkerchief from his pocket. He gently dabbed at new tears that filled my eyes. It was such an intimate gesture that I felt a little taken aback. I was used to Mr. Blackbourne keeping a certain distance. "We have decided that you are to stay with Dr. Green for a few days." I began to protest, but Mr. Blackbourne merely carried on. "It'll be best for your injury as the property is all on one level. Its also close to the hospital in case of any complications." I know that challenging the plan would get me know where, but I had to try anyway.

"Can't I stay here? Or go home?"

"Don't you want to come and keep me company pumpkin?" Sean's asked.

"I don't want to get in the way."

"That's not possible Sang. I'd be delighted to have you stay for a few day." Dr. Green gave me one of his soft smiles. Sometimes you had to chose your battles. This was one I wasn't going to win. Sean came to the edge of the bed and placed a hand on the sheets over my knee. He expression was serious.

"Sang, we need to take your catheter out." My eyes widened and flittered all over the place. I worried my teeth at my lip, fingers resting at my mouth. My eyes pleaded with Dr. Green and I knew I must have looked a little panicked. Rationally I knew that it was just a simple medical procedure, but that wasn't how I felt. I understood that I was overreacting, but a small part of me thought that I might feel violated. "I want you to be comfortable with this pumpkin. It can happen however you want. I can get Dr. Roberts to come and do it?" I grimaced at the idea. Dr. Roberts was a lovely man, but I didn't want him to see me like that. "We can leave and send a female nurse in?" I vehemently shook my head at this. The thought of a female touching me in general made me feel uncomfortable, but in such an intimate place it was abhorrent to me. The women in my life had taught me to cautious of my own gender. I wished I didn't feel this way, but I just did. My heart thumped in my chest. Mr. Blackbourne sat on the edge of the bed next to Sean. He took my hand from my mouth and held it in both of his.

"Miss Sorenson. I understand that you are not comfortable with things like this and you have good reason to feel this way, but in light of recent events we are going to take you away from here now and we need to remove this to be able to do that. Would you feel more comfortable if Dr. Green did this for you?" I looked at Sean. His expression was soothing and patient. I thought maybe he cared for me a little and I didn't want it to be strange for him, but I knew I could trust him and that he would be professional. I eventually nodded, clearly acutely embarrassed.

"If you don't mind Sean" I whispered.

"Not at all Pumpkin." He smiled. "I am a doctor after all! Lets get it done now." He always managed to put me at my ease. I sent him a small smile back.

"Shall I go Miss Sorenson? Would you like me to send in one of the boys?" Did I want one of them? The guys were clearly struggling with the whole situation that I was in as it was. I didn't want to worry them further. I needed a level head right now and that was Mr Blackbournes forte.

"No. I...I'd like it if you'd stay with me." My face had turned a beet red. For a brief moment Mr Blackbournes face flickered with surprise.

"Of course Miss Sorenson." Mr Blackbourne pulled up a chair and sitting beside me he took possession of my hand again. I followed Sean's instructions and laid back. I didn't want to see what he was doing. Mr Blackbourne's steel eyes locked with mine and I just gazed into them. Sean talked me through what he was going to do, but when he peeled back the bed sheet and I felt cool air circulate around my legs and in between my thighs I couldn't help but blush furiously. Sean gently positioned my legs to the correct place. Closing my eyes I lost all ability to draw in air.

"Breath Miss Sorenson." I felt the warmth from his strong elegant hand on my cheek and I opened my eyes to find him only a few inches from my face. "Take a deep breath." His voice was stern. This was an order and I knew better than to disobey him. Looking at his perfect features I took a shuddering intake of air.

"Nearly done Sang." Dr Green reassured me. I felt an odd sensation as the tube was being pulled out, but it didn't hurt. "All finished. You've got to pass urine now, so we know everythings working ok." He came and unhooked me from the IV and the oxygen.

"Thank you Dr. Green." I murmured as Mr Blackbourne flicked the sheets back and slid his arms under me. Lifting me as if it was no effort at all he took me to a bathroom in the corner of the room. He sat me on the toilet and looked at me expectantly. I raised my eyebrows at him. I wasn't going to pee in front of him that was for sure!

"I think I'll be alright Mr Blackbourne." His steel eyes assessed me for a moment before turning and walking out the small bathroom. He didn't close the door though and I could see the edge of his jacket by the doorway. Ready if I needed him. When I finished he carried me back to the bed. I could quite clearly feel Mr. Blackbournes body through my thin hospital gown. With some surprise I registered how hard and defined his muscles were as he held me against his chest. I shouldn't have been surprised, all the boys were incredibly fit. I just hadn't had the privilege of seeing Mr. Blackbourne without his shirt on, or even his tie for that matter! The thought popped into my head that I would really like to see him shirtless. I was unable to stop a small moan escaping my lips at the thought. My goodness, where did that come from? What was wrong with me? I shouldn't be thinking like this. I was too used to seeing the boys half clothed. I shook my head in an effort to get rid of my thoughts.

"Miss Sorenson?" He asked me curiously.

"Ummm...I'm fine Mr. Blackbourne." He knew I was lying, but for the second time that day he didn't call me out on it. For which I was sincerely grateful.

The rest happened quickly. The few items I had with me at the hospital were packed. While Dr. Green collected medical supplies he would need, Gabriel had arrived with some clothes for me. He patiently helped me into some sleep shorts, T-shirt and hoodie. The bandage on my leg was relatively small considering the damage that had been caused. I caught Gabriel looking at it, his jaw clenched. My hand went to his arm reassuringly. "I'm sorry Meanie. I'm fine."

"Yeah, right." He grumbled, "and you're not sorry. If it wasn't for the fact that you're lying in a hospital bed I would chop you on the head!"

* * *

An hour later I found myself tucked up in Sean's bed. Nathan had driven us from the hospital, while I sat in the back being held by Kota with my leg resting on Gabriel's lap. Kota had carried me to Dr. Greens condo and straight through to his bedroom. Both Gabriel & Nathan had fussed around me for a few minutes until Dr. Green had come in and told them that I needed to rest. So for the moment it was just Sean and myself. The condo wasn't big enough to accommodate everyone anyway and the guys had gone to their respective homes to get some much needed rest. I didn't want them to leave but Dr. Green was right, the events of the day had been draining as was the move from the hospital and I feeling fatigued.

Dr. Green settled me in. I was to have the IV for another 12 hours depending on how I progressed. He changed the dressing on my leg and did his usual checkups, filling out my chart which he'd brought from the hospital. My leg ached and I was feeling sleepy. Tucked up in Sean's comfortable bed, surrounded by his reassuring scent of ginger, cedar and citrus I felt very relaxed. Placing the chart on the bedside table he looked down at me and raked his hand through his hair. He's hair was left mussed and totally adorable, but as his soft green eyes locked with mine I could see how stained and tired he was. He frowned.

"I'm going to go and grab some food from the kitchen and then I'll be back." He walked towards the door but faltered before he reached it. Turning, he let out a shaky breath and made his way back to me. He stood beside the bed for a full minute without speaking. Slowly he bent down and with great gentleness he pressed his lips to mine. For a moment I was shocked and didn't respond. His hand settled on my cheek and I angled myself better so that my mouth molded to his. His lips were soft and welcoming and he brushed them against mine a few more times before pulling away. I instantly felt the loss of them. I knew I was blushing as his eyes searched my face. My hand reached up, finger tips tracing along his jaw that was roughened by a few days stubble. I couldn't take my gaze off of his lips and unconsciously I bit my own. Sean closed his eyes for a moment and let out a gentle sigh as he leaned back into me. His cheek nuzzled into mine. I closed my eyes in expectation. This time when our lips met there was no hesitation on either of our parts. The gentle kiss simmered to a burn. I couldn't get enough of him. It was as if someone had opened a door and a flood of sensation had surged in, swamping me. So that all I knew in that moment was Sean and nothing else existed. Under the pressure of his mouth my lips parted and I felt his tongue gently sweep along my own. The heat that rose within me as he explored my mouth was unexpected. Sensations traveled down my body and I couldn't help but try to press myself closer to him. I wanted...no needed him this way. The closeness. The utter breathlessness. It gave me a resolution I didn't realise I had and I began to return the kiss with more confidence. As I slowly moved my tongue over his and into his mouth I'm sure I tasted a hint of warm apple pie. Sean had stolen my senses, overwhelming me until I felt a little dizzy. He must have realised as I could feel him begin to hold himself back. Taking control he slowed the kiss. He pulled away again and as my fingers touched my swollen lips he give me the biggest boyish grin I'd yet seen on his face.

"I knew it would be perfect. Rest now. I'll be back in later." As he reached the door he glanced back at me and winked. I'm not sure if I was supposed to hear what Dr. Green mumbled to himself but I managed to catch the words "Sometimes I just need to be Sean."


End file.
